


Wand of the Bound

by Caerwynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caerwynn/pseuds/Caerwynn
Summary: Harry finds a new wand with strange powers





	1. Chapter 1

It was Harrys fifth year at Hogwarts a week after the battle in the Ministry, Dumbledore had been restored and Umbridge kicked out. He was sat on his bed studying a wand. He had picked this wand up from a death eaters who had been hit by an errant spell and had forgotten about it until now. The wand was black and engraved with a series of runes that Harry didn’t recognise. Something told him not to talk to his friends about this so he decided in the morning he would take it to Professor McGonagall to discover more, with this he went to sleep.  
Harry awoke after a restless night and anxious to learn more skipped breakfast, telling Ron and Hermione that he wasn’t feeling well and would catch up with them later, and ran to Professor McGonagall’s office, he knocked and heard her voice say to enter.  
“Potter, what can I do for you this early in the morning.”  
“sorry to disturb you professor but there’s an item I was hoping you could tell me about" Harry took out the wand and placed it on the desk “I picked it up in the ministry and it seems different to normal wands".  
Professor McGonagall picked up the wand and examined it a strange smile played across here face and she took an almost identical wand from her robes “what you have here potter is a ‘Wand of the Bound' I don’t know where the death rates got it but this is a rare artefact that only a select few wizards and witches own, basically it will bind the soul and will of a person to the owner of the wand, that person shall essentially become their slave for life. I have carried one since I was 30 after killing it’s previous owner in a duel.”  
Harry spoke up “But isn’t slavery illegal Professor?”  
“Normally yes but this is an ancient tradition and actually greatly admired Masters and Mistresses are amongst the highly esteemed wizards or witches in the world and even their slaves are a source of envy and respect to most some slaves have even become Minister of Magic in the past under the guidance and control of their Masters.”   
“How many slaves do you have Proffessor?” Harry asked  
“At current 17 with a few of them on the staff here although I shall not yet divulge to you who exactly”.  
Harry thought for a minute “ So I can make anyone I wish a slave? And what are the slaves used for?”  
Mcgonnall laughed “I’m afraid the rules are somewhat for restrictive than that a person can only become your property if they submit themselves to you willingly, owe you a life debt or have deeply wronged you. If you try to force someone into slavery against these rules then the spell reverses and you become their property instead. As for the use mostly slaves are used for sexual purposes first and foremost and any other things their master wants second this is due to the bondage spell greatly increasing the libido of the subject. The wand will force the subject under your control for 24 hours but if you cum inside them in this time the bond is for life. Know this Potter if you make anyone here your slave then by magical law the school has to except whatever commands you give them no matter where or how depraved, the exception is of course law breaking or strict Hogwarts rules. The wand also will over time with mastery evolve granting new powers that I shall explain when necessary. If you need any more information my door is open we are equals now in terms of the Order of the Bound welcome to our ranks ‘Master Potter’ .  
Harry was silent for a few minutes before picking up the wand ‘Thank you Professor you've given me alot to think about" with this Harry left returning to his normal studies for the day.  
He found it hard to concentrate in class should he use the wand and who should he use it on. Ginny owed him a life debt from the Chamber of Secrets but in case of the wand not working how he understood he didn’t want to risk that just yet and he couldn’t think of any girls who had wronged him and he didn’t think anyone would just sign up if he posted in the common room about it. So Harry went to his lessons irritated and confused.  
He was coming out of Divination and descending the spiral stairs when he heard the familiar cackle of Peeves and then a female scream. Harry rushed down the stairs to find Parvati Patil hanging over the side of the banister her hand slipping, Harry saw that Peeves has oiled the stairs making them slick and Parvati had clearly fallen the wrong way, Harry carefully descended the stairs and grabbed Parvatis hand just as her fingers slipped off and she would have fallen. Harry pulled her up to safely and gave her some water while she calmed down. “Are you okay?” he asked.  
“Oh Harry thank you so much that horrible Peeves was playing tricks all over the place today, if you hadn’t come along I would have fallen I owe you my life Harry if you ever need something just ask me and I’ll do my best” with that Parvati carefully descended the stairs and went on her way leaving Harry thinking ‘Owe me her life’ could he really do this, he needed to think some more so picking up his books he headed back to the common room.

It took a few weeks of deliberation until Harry finally decided to bite the bullet and try the wand out. He sent an owl to Parvati asking her to meet him in the Room of Requirement later that day, that way they wouldn’t be disturbed and he could try and explain to her if it went wrong. The hours dragged by but eventually it was time, Harry went to the Room early and waited eventual there was a knock at the door and Parvati entered. “Hey Harry what’s up"   
“Hey I was wondering if you could help me practise some spells like in the old days of the DA" Harry lied. This way if it failed she would thing he had just bungled a spell.  
“Sure Harry I’m surprised you asked me though but I’m happy to help"

They both took up dueling stances and Harry flicked the new wand at her thinking of the life debt she owed him. She was halfway though casting a spell when her eyes glazed over and she slowly knelt in front of him her hands upturned on her knees in a sign of submission “How can I serve you Master"

Harry couldn’t believe it, it had worked he now had Parvati as his slave for 24 hours, but Harry knew his wasn't enough, the word Master had given him a strange sense of power that he found he was quite addicted to. He grinned “Remove your clothes slave" he commanded.

Parvati immediately rose,she had already removed her robe for practise so she began to unbutton her shirt slowly revealing more of her perfect caramel coloured skin, Harry watched as her cleavage appeared before him and then he removed the shirt revealing two gorgeous caramel B cup breasts supported in a white lace bra. Harry could feel himself hardening as he watched she removed her trousers until she was standing in matching lacy white panties. As she began to remove her bra Harry took out his cock and started stroking it masturbating to his friend as she removed her bra letting her breasts pop free from their restraints. Then she turned around and bent over slowly removing her underwear giving Harry a great show of her perfect arse, Harry nearly came at the sight but kept it together and when she had finished ordered his classmate to suck on his cock.   
To his surprise she immediately came forward and knelt in front of him. She slowly took hold of him licking up his shaft and swirling her tongue around his head, Harry let out a long groan of pleasure as the goddess in front of him engulfed him with her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down on his hard member. Harry couldn’t believe his luck then he groaned aloud as she took him fully in her mouth deepthroating him, she gagged on his cock and it sent holds of pleasure through Harry. She continued bobbing and stroking his cock until he exploded in her mouth after she swallowed his cum and licked her lips she looked up at Harry expectantly waiting for her next orders.  
Harry thought for a moment “on your hands and knees slut it’s time to claim you for my own" he was really getting a rush from this power now.  
Parvati assumed the position instructed and Harry got behind her impatient to start he slide his slick wet cock inside of her and they both left out a long groan of pleasure. Harry began to move his hips thrusting in and out of the moaning girl and she began to buck back against his cock, Harry watched with awe and just as he fucked the caramel beauty with every thrust her breasts swung pendulum like underneath her and her arse bounced and jiggled hypnotically . Harry couldn’t take it he’s sped up pounding into the Partvati hard making her moan and scream in pleasure, as they both neared their climax Harry grabbed he hair yanking it back, Parvati let out aa final scream of pleasure and pain as her body convulsed with her orgasm, the tight spasms soon took Harry over the edge and he exploded inside her.  
As he came a light glowed from the wand and a black ribbon appeared around Parvati throat with the Potter crest embossed into it and an I snitch appeared on the handle of the wand.  
Parvatis eyes unglazed and she looks around “what happened?” she asked confused.   
“I called in your lift debt you are now my slave and shall help to pleasure me and collect more slaves for my harem" Harry thought he had gone to far here Parvati had clearly returned to her own mind now and was sure to unleash her anger. But to his surprise she smiled and said “Thank you Master there have been previous slaves in my family tree and they are deemed as the most honoured of our family, I hope to serve you well"  
Harry was taken aback at this but assumed the spell made the slaves happy with the circumstance even if they wouldn’t have before, but Harry was pleased to see it didn’t take away the personality of the slave.  
Harry chuckled wishing to she how far he could push the rules “Starting tommorow your new uniform shall be the collar around your neck and just your bra and panties let everybody see you for the cock hungry slave you are"  
Parvati looked shocked for a second and blushed before replying “Yes Master". 

With these formalities taken care of Harry used his new slave for the rest of the night enjoying fucking her more now she was in her own mind. Afterward he sent he back to her dorm naked. He looked forward to seeing the shocked faces of the students and breakfast when she entered in just her underwear.   
Harry chuckled to himself, this year was going to be interesting.

 

To Be Continued   
Let me know who you want bound next and any ideas for new powers the wand may give out. This story will progress beyond the very vanilla sex scene here and include more bondage and domination for the readers who enjoy that.  
Let me know what you think.  
Thanks Caerwynn


	2. Chapter 2

Harry awoke the next morning in his dorm room excited to see what his first day as a real Master would entail, but as he dressed and headed down to the common area it didn’t seem like anything had changed, the same people greeted him or ignored him he walked down to the great hall with Ron and Hermione everyone ignorant of his new status.  
He sat down and started to eat his breakfast dejected. “Something up mate?” Ron asked.  
“I was just kinda expecting things to be a bit different today but everything’s so normal.”  
Ron laughed “This coming from the guy who had a meltdown over how awesome being a wizard was and now you think it’s dull?”  
“That’s not it .... never mind” Harry went back to eating his breakfast. He was just about to leave and get ready for classes when a gasp went up from the hall.

Harry looked up and saw Parvati entering the great hall all she had on was the collar, a pair of red panties and a bra with the Gryffindor crest of the right breast. She headed towards the Gryffindor table in Harrys direction, he smirked.  
People were whispering and pointing all around the hall but she ignored them and knelt at Harrys feet, he patted her on the head and went back to breakfast.  
“Harry what the hell is going on?” Hermione begun but was cut off when Professor McGonagal stood up at the staff table and addressed the assembled students “Students as you have no doubt notice Miss Patil is looking slightly different this morning her and Master Potter have entered into an ancient honoured tradition which you will no doubt learn more about this year as I believe this may be just the first case of this happening so it is best you all understand but for now I shall outline the basics. ‘Master Potter is now Miss Patils Master and she is his Slave. This is perfectly within Hogwarts rules and is something to be praised not looked down on it is a noble tradition going back to the first age of wizardry. Lastly a warning Miss Patil is Master Potter's property so whilst she may look tempting keep your hands off unless given permission or serious punishment will be doled out. That is all.” With that she resumed breakfast, Harry grinned and walked out of the hall, Parvati, Ron and Hermione close behind.  
“wow man where can I get one" Ron said ogling Parvatis body. Hermione slapped him “stop it Ron that’s disgusting this whole thing is wrong. Harry you know how I feel about slavery and now you've enslaved our friend".  
“Jealous Hermione? Want to be my pet too?” Harry joked.  
Hermione flushed bright red and stormed off down the hall.   
“Better get ready for class, pet go to your lessons and meet me in the common room this evening, see you later Ron". Parvati nodded “yes master” and walked off. Ron uttered a “uhh Yeh sure mate" watching her arse jiggle hypnotically as she walked away then he left too.

Harry laughed and walked along the corridors wasting time until his lessons started.  
“Harry?” he looked around and saw a face looking at him from behind a statue, it was Susan Bones “Oh hey Susan how are you...”   
“shhhh" she whispered frantically and gestures for him to get behind the statue with her.  
Harry came over and stood by her “what’s up"  
Susan blushed deeply “I uhh.. I wish to be one of your slaves as well" she blurted out.  
Harry was shocked “Oh uh id happily have you Susan but can I ask why?”  
“My whole family was killed by Lord Voldermort, having a Master such as yourself would provide status and protection for me, people would think twice about harming a member of the Bones family if I was tied to you......plus the idea makes me really horny" she admitted.

Harry laughed and waved his new wand casting the spell, to his surprise she didn’t seem under a trance, may be the wand worked different depending on the subject “I’ve cast the start of the binding if you truly want this you can start by giving me a wank with those tits I know you’ve got some monsters under that jumper".  
Susan giggled and stripper off eager to get started, Harry stared in amazement as she undressed, she undid her bra and her massive breasts popped free then she knelt in front of him, she reached up and released his cock from his trousers licking her lips. She run her tounge up his shaft savouring the taste of precum at the tip then she slowly inched down taking it into her throat before bobbing up and down making Harry moan. Once she had him nice and wet she stopped and wrapped his cock in her tits completely engulfing it and started to wank him off sliding her tits up and down his hard shaft. “Oh fuck Susan this is the best feeling" Harry moaned trying not to cum on the spot. Susan giggled and kept going squeezing tight against him and fucking him slow feeling the hardness between her tits and then speeding up letting her soft flesh slide and shake over him until Harry could take no more and sprayed his seed all over her chest.  
“Fuck that was amazing” he patted.   
Susan giggled “I loved it to" she spooned up some of the cum and tasted it moaning at the taste “ God I want your cock in me"   
Harry laughed “your wish if my command"  
They quickly stripped out the rest of their clothes and Susan placed her hands on the wall sticking her arse out at Harry shaking it seductively so it jiggled and bounced. Harry lined his cock up but Susam stopped him “wait Harry....I’m virgin”.   
“ill be gentle" Harry promised.  
“That’s not what I mean, I want my first time to be somewhere a little nicer than a quick behind a statue. So instead... fuck my arse, I’ve done it all the time with dildos with the girls in my dorm, nothing makes me moan harder"  
Harry somehow got even harder at this and quickly agreed he used a quick lubrication spell and slowly pushed into her tight arse. Susan moaned loudly as he entered her stretching and filling her more completely than any dido ever had.  
Harry began to thrust gently letting her get used to his size, once she was moaning he sped up pounding into her arse watching in pure lust as her arse giggled with ever thrust, he spanked her hand loving the rippling of her flesh and the loud moan of ecstasy she let out, Harry reached around one hand playing with her massive breasts, squeezing them pinching her nipple each movement giving way to a new moan of pleasure. With his other hand he rubbed and pinched her clit giving of shrieks of pleasure until she was shaking in euphoria, the shaking also had the effect of vibrating his cock in her arse making it feel even more amazing finally Susan couldn’t take any more and with a loud cry she orgasmed. The shaking and shuddering was to much for Harry as well who exploded inside her arse, Susan moaned loudly as she felt herself filled up and then a soft burning as the spell took effect permanently binding her as his property, a collar formed round her neck with his crest on.  
Harry pulled out with a soft pop and watched in satisfaction as his cum leaked out of her.  
“Thank you master" Susan wanted  
Harry laughed “The pleasure was certainly mine. Now onto business as I’m sure your aware from seeing Parvati my slaves must follow a dress code, you are to wear nothing but a bra to show everyone those massive jugs and the sluttiest underwear you own”  
Susan readily agreed.  
“meet me in the Room of Requirement tommorrow evening I wish for my slaves to get better acquainted with each other" with this Harry got dressed and left Susan naked and used but very happy.

 

The next morning Susan entered the great hall for breakfast to a sea of gaping jaws, she had a red push up bra on making her already large breasts almost double in size and a red thong the tail of which disappeared between her arse cheeks so from the back it didn’t even seem she was wearing underwear. She walked to the Gryffindor table bowing to her master and then took her seat blushing hard.  
Harry smirked at Hermiones expression “Really Harry!? Another?” Harry laughed “I’ve told you you can join if you want” Hermione gasped, clinched her fists , stood up and opened her mouth ass if to yell at him, then blushed and stormed out. Harry laughed   
“you shouldn’t tease her like that mate She has a point " Ron chided although his gaze was fixed on Susan’s chest. “She will get over it" Harry said.  
Just then an owl dropped a letter in front of Harry, he opened and read ‘Mr Potter. Meet me in my office immediately after breakfast there is something we must discuss. Professor Snape.  
What could he want Harry wondered.


End file.
